Badger Phantom
by JamieLynnPhantom
Summary: Skulker's revenge on Danny ends with him being a four legged weasel! Story takes place 3 months after Phantom Planet This is my first story so please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So. Hi people! I'm JamieLynnPhantom, nice to meet you! Sorry about how short this is, ugh. I'm not really the best writer, so bare with me here. Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to Bandit! He's my itty-bitty cuddle pal!**

**Bandit:*Sigh* Jamie, I can't help you write a story, I don't even understand what the internet is.**

**Me: Sure you can! You can help me with information about Burmese ferret badgers!**

**Neon: *Rolls her eyes* He won't be able to help you girl. He doesn't know anything about his own species. Heck, his eyes aren't even the right color!**

**Me: Neon, this doesn't concern you! go away before you attract... _ghostly_ attention.**

**Skulker: Too late child. You say this creature is unique?**

**Me: *Gulps* Noooo...**

**How about you read the story while we get this sorted out out...**

* * *

**## Prologue##**

Skulker paced around his lair. Phantom had trapped him once again! He should be having a harder time now that his secret was known to the world, but he was acting as if nothing had happened! He needed to find a way to punish him. Suck him into that silly thermos of his? Not enough. Destroy him completely? Way too much. He would be hunted down and destroyed himself. But maybe there was an easier way. He wanted to completely humiliate him, but that didn't happen easily where Phantom was involved. He just didn't care! Maybe because of his odd life at home. Skulker smiled as an idea came to him. There was one way he could humiliate him: incapacitate him. He could turn him into someone- or something- else. He would not know what to do. And if he chose to act like an animal, perhaps...

* * *

**Once again, sorry it was so short. I suck at this, don't I? Oh, well, I'm writing this to get better, so I don't really care about the quality at the moment. But I'll work on it. Say goodbye, Bandit!**

**Bandit: Bye, strangers!**

**Me: Oh, well. It's a start. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is signifigantly longer than the last one. That's good, it means my creative juices are working overtime.**

**Bandit: Creative juices? What does _that _taste like?**

**Me: 0.o That's really disturbing Bandit. Oh well, you _are _just a baby. The plot starts in the next chapter. I know, a little fast, but as I said before, I'm just writing this for practice at the moment. I might rewrite once it's finished, and I'll fix that then. *Sigh* I'm glad I can get on here and let my creativity take over, because I hate talking to people in real life. I perfer to be invisible, one of those people that just slip under the radar. Otherwise, I get picked on because of my diabetes... I'm going to stop ranting now. See you at the bottom!**

**Bandit: Oooh! Where are we going Jamie? I shall come with you, so you can teach me more about the internet!**

* * *

**## Chapter 1##**

Danny dashed into the classroom. Everyone stared at him, with his ragged clothing and hair, and deep, sharp breaths. He stalked towards Sam and thrust his thermos into her hands. She stared up at him questionably. "Take it." he said. "If I never see him again it'll be too soon." A faint shout of "Beware" sounded through the walls of the container. "He has been showing up repeatedly since yesterday afternoon." Sam searched her boyfriend's eyes. "Have you slept at all?" "No, he made sure of that!" Danny snapped back. He stalked over to his desk and slumped in his seat. He rested his head on the desk, eyes half closed. "Is that why you didn't show up at the movies yesterday?" Tucker asked. Danny lifted his head. "What?" he asked, delirious from exhaustion. Tucker smiled weakly and shook his head. "Daniel, perhaps you should go home and sleep." Mr. Lancer said. "You do enough for us, you can have a free day." Danny vaguely saw the rest of the students nod their heads in agreement. He shook his head and yawned. "My parents are having renovations done in the lab. I won't be able to sleep anyway. I can wait until tonight when they leave." "Go to Clockwork or Frostbite. I'm sure they'll let you sleep there." Sam suggested. "Are you crazy Sam? I'm too weak to go into the Ghost Zone. I may be tired but I still have my logic." Danny rejected the idea. "Then go to the cemetery." "Excuse me?" "You heard me. There's a portal there that opens directly into Frostbite's realm." Sam said. In his state of exhaustion, it took him a moment to remember accidentally stumbling upon the portal. "How do you know that? Did you hack into my computer?" Danny accused. "No, Tucker did." Danny turned to glare at his friend, his eyes glowing green. Tucker blushed and fidgeted nervously. "Fine." he finally gave in. He grabbed his backpack and reluctantly took the thermos. Then he turned into Phantom and phased out of the room, but not before lightly zapping Tucker, who yelped. The class stared at the wall where he had disappeared, then turned back to the front of the room to continue their class.

Phantom landed unsteadily in the middle of the cemetery. He had attracted a small crowd, who stood outside the gate watching him. He shook his head to clear it and walked to the back row of graves. He stumbled around until his hand hit the portal, invisible to the naked eye and inaccessible to humans. He smiled weakly and stepped through. Blinding white snow was the first thing he saw. He shielded his eyes with his arm. "Hello, oh Great One!" Phantom smiled at the familiar voice and greeting. "Hi Frostbite. Um, any chance you have somewhere I can rest? I haven't slept in over 24 hours and I can't sleep at my house." "Of course!" the snow beast bellowed. "Come with me!" He turned and walked off. Phantom followed and they soon reached some rooms made specifically for guests. They were heated and had extra blankets, as well as a fireplace. At first glance, it was a bit much, but when you took into account the actual temperature of the room, it was barely enough. Frostbite gestured to the bed, and Phantom sat down. The snow beast sat on the ice floor and started talking. "So, my friend, do you mind me asking why you have not slept?" "Box ghost." Phantom replied. "Ah. Say no more, I understand. Would you like me to come wake you up at a certain time?" Frostbite asked. "Nah. No matter when I fall asleep, I always wake up at 3. Y'know, if an alarm doesn't wake me first." "Of course. I will leave you to sleep now." Frostbite nodded with his parting words and walked towards the door. "Thanks so much, Frostbite." Phantom thanked him weakly, them promptly fell asleep.

Hours later, Phantom woke. He looked around the room for a moment, then sat up. He yawned and stretched, then stood. He walked towards the door and opened it, only to find Frostbite standing there. He jumped. Frostbite smiled, but said with concern, "I was just coming to wake you. I know you asked not to be woken, but it is 4 o'clock. I believe you were more tired than you knew." "Oh. Thank you anyway. I should probably get home." "Of course, Great One. Anytime." Phantom nodded and passed through the portal. He was surprised to see people inside the cemetery, looking for him. He snickered. The people turned and stared at him. "Portal." he said, pointing over his shoulder. "Inaccessible to humans." He then promptly turned invisible and flew off to avoid more attention.

He landed at the Nasty Burger, and changed back, still invisible. Danny walked inside and sat down by Sam and Tucker. "Feeling better, Sleeping Beauty?" Sam teased. Danny rolled his eyes and lightly zapped her shoulder. He then laid his head on the table. Valerie walked up, dressed in her Nasty Burger work uniform. She sat down next to Tucker and kissed his cheek. "Still tired?" she asked, looking at Danny. He ignored her, trying to focus. After a short while, he got his results. Sam shook her head, staring at him. She then turned to Valerie and explained, "He's finally mastered this. His human half falls asleep, but his ghost half stays awake. That way, if there's a ghost, he can wake himself up completely. And he can hear us." Valerie nodded, still looking confused. "Well, my break's over, so I'll talk to you three later." She kissed Tucker again and walked off. Sam and Tucker talked and ate for a while, but they soon grew bored. They sat for a while longer, working on homework. Finally, Sam nudged her boyfriend to wake him up. He looked up wearily, then yawned. "We gotta go home. The Nasty Burger's gonna close soon." she told him. Danny nodded and looked around. Tucker had already left, and only a few employees were still there. He stood up and walked out of the booth, still yawning. Sam followed him and led him outside with a hand on his shoulder. She walked the half asleep halfa home, and explained to his parents why he was so exhausted. Jack and Maddie invited her to stay for a while, but she declined, saying that she had to get home. She was thanked for bringing Danny back, then Jazz drove her home. Danny had vaguely heard all of this happen, but he had fallen back asleep on the couch as soon as he had entered his house. He felt a blanket being dragged over him and the lights went out. He finally slept peacefully.

* * *

**How'd I do? Tell me if anyone seems OOC, because I want to change that in future chapters. Also, if I misspelled something, TELL ME! I am a serious Grammar Nazi.**

**Bandit: Jamie! Teach me more! **

**Me: I already taught you everything I know about the internet!**

**Bandit: Then teach me something else! I like learning!**

**Me: *Sigh* I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go look something up...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, unfortunately, there are no public schools for badgers... although the Wisconsin Badgers are quite interesting. Did you know they once replaced their badger mascot with a live raccoon named Regdab ( badger spelled backwards )? People are strange...**

**Bandit: Hola! Como estas?**

**Me: *Sigh* He decided that he wanted to learn Spanish. I have no clue why...**

**Bandit: Porque el espanol es impresionante!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. I know, I've taken Spanish for 3 years. Now be quiet so I can finish.**

**Bandit: Pelmazo...**

**Me: I'm going to ignore that... Anyway, I realized that I totally forgot to do to the disclosure on the last 2 chapters! So Bandit will do it for me!**

**Bandit: JamieLynnPhantom no es dueño de Danny Phantom, y nunca será, porque ella es una idiota. Por no hablar de ella es sólo 14 años, y sólo en su primer año.**

**Me: *Growls* Do you want to say that in English?**

**Bandit: Fine, I will! JamieLynnPhantom does not own Danny Phantom, and never will because she is a jerk. Not to mention she's only 14, and only a freshman.**

**Me: Why you little... *tackles Bandit***

* * *

**## Chapter 2##**

He walked to school the next morning with his friends. Although he was still tired, he was considerably better. They walked in silence, until they reached the park, where Danny's ghost sense alerted him. He looked around in panic, but saw nothing. He turned to continue towards school, but stopped as something was shot between his shoulder blades. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Sam ran over to him and yank a syringe-like dart out of him. She stared at it in horror. Whatever had been in it was already injected into Danny. Tucker examined the dart from over her shoulder. "It looks like Skulker's." he said, looking down at Danny in concern. The halfa was unconscious, but still obviously in pain. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded Danny, looking almost like one of his transformation rings, but much brighter. His two friends closed their eyes, and were stunned into silence when they opened them. In front of them lay a small rodent-like creature. It mostly a dark grey, with a thick white stripe along the back, from the top of the head to the base of the tail. He had a white muzzle and throat, with a black band separating them. There were thin black stripes extending from his nose, across his eyes, and joining another black band on his forehead. His cheeks were white, with a small black spot on each side. The creature had long sharp claws, and his small nose, ears, and paw pads were light pink. Sam and Tucker stared at the creature, astonished. A sudden, loud laugh turned their attention to the sky. A robotic ghost floated a few feet above them, obviously enjoying this. "What have you done to him?" Sam squeaked in terror. Skulker smiled wickedly. "I have simply used one of Desiree's potions in my newest technology. I figured this was appropriate revenge, considering my former employer's nickname for the whelp. The potion cost a lot, but I am quite happy with the results." With that, he flew off. In the distance, a school bell rang. Sam picked up Danny as Tucker grabbed the dart, then they ran towards the school in a panic.

The classroom door hit the wall as it was kicked open. The class jumped at the noise, but relaxed when they saw that it was only Sam and Tucker, and... a ferret? "Ms. Manson, animals are not allowed in the school." Mr. Lancer said. "This isn't an animal," Sam retorted. "This is DANNY! Skulker turned him into a freakin' badger!" "Skulker used one of Desiree's potions in this dart, which he shot at Danny when we passed the park on the way here." Tucker explained, only slightly calmer than Sam. "He's still unconscious" Danny gave a small squeak, interrupting him. His eyes flickered. Sam ran to set him down on Mr. Lancer's desk, before hurrying to the back of the room with Tucker. The other students stared at them questionably. "If Danny's going to react like he did when he learned he had ghost powers, I do NOT want to be in the way." Tucker explained quietly. The others scrambled to join him, hiding behind desks. Danny slowly opened his eyes. They were still bright blue. He looked around sleepily, unaware that he had shrunk in size. He yawned, and noticed his muzzle. His eyes widened in alarm, now fully awake. He shakily lifted a paw to touch it, but stopped when he saw his claws. He started to tremble. He slowly looked over his shoulder and stared at his new tail. An almost human sounding shriek pierced the air as he stumbled backwards, shaking severely. His foot slipped off the edge of the desk, silencing his scream. He fell to the floor and fainted. Tucker stood up and slowly uncovered his ears. "At least his powers don't seem to be working. Normally, that would be a bad thing, but if they were, that would have turned into his 'Ghostly Wail'. Kind of like a sonic scream."

* * *

**Ok, while Bandit is in timeout *Bandit growls, wearing a muzzle* I will thank you for taking the time to read this story! So, THANKS! I might not update for a while, because, while I uploaded these first 3 chapters in 1 day, it really took me months to actually write it all. I have Chapter 3 started, but it's not quite ready yet.**


End file.
